


Последний шанс

by Lethys



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описываемые события происходят между 19 и 20 эпизодами. Короткий разговор между Мегатроном и Старскримом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний шанс

"Он же мог меня убить. Он.мог.меня.убить..." — крутилась в процессоре назойливая мысль.

Старскрим шёл по коридору Немезиса, еле перебирая ногами. Перед оптикой до сих пор был яркий свет, от заряжавшейся пушки. Он помнил это гудение, когда она была уже готова выстрелить.

"Но он не выстрелил... сразу... Пожалел? Нет... Автоботка... Она... Спасла?..."

Потом произошёл обвал. Выбравшись из шахты, Старскрим возликовал. Наконец-то, с ненавистным тираном покончено! Это была первая мысль сикера. Но его радость быстро испарилась. Если Старскрим один вернётся на корабль, то это вызовет естественный интерес у подчинённых. В главную очередь, у Саундвейва. Он обязательно соберёт отряд, и они отправятся на поиски Мегатрона. Раскопав завал, они освободят Лорда, и первое, что он сделает, это вырвет ему, Старскриму, искру, за то, что посмел оставить его с автоботом. Сикеру пришлось вернуться... чтобы самому угодить в ловушку.

"Ему ничего не мешало пройти мимо и бросить меня там" — с содроганием подумал Старскрим, привалившись к стене.

Ещё никогда сикер не был так морально разбит. Серво мелко тряслись. Старскрим обнял себя, будто пытаясь согреться. Ему и раньше приходилось терпеть унижения от Мегатрона. Но сегодня, он был невероятно твёрд в своих намерениях, когда вскидывал пушку. А потом, Лорд нашёл сикера, держащего огромный валун уже согнутыми, дрожащими серво. Мегатрон ухмылялся. Вот тогда Старскриму стало не по себе. Его искра сжалась от наступившего страха. Старскрима не пугало то, что он сам предложил Лорду заглянуть в свою искру. Он испугался, что Мегатрон вообще не будет в этом разбираться, а, как только они вернутся на Немезис, просто уничтожит его.

Когда они оказались на корабле, лидер десептиконов даже не дал Старскриму прийти в себя, сразу же схватил того за горло. Бедный сикер только и успел прохрипеть слово "Хозяин".

— Заткнись, — зашипел Мегатрон. — И слушай. Надеюсь, этот день ты запомнишь надолго. И сделаешь выводы для себя. Чтобы ты не задумал, я всё равно узнаю. Сегодня тебе просто повезло, что автоботка случайно оказалась в этой же шахте. - Мегатрон наклонился чуть ниже так, чтобы их фейсплейты были на одном уровне, и продолжил. - И если ты ещё хоть раз проявишь нежелательную для меня активность, - лидер кивнул на пушку: — моя рука не дрогнет, я выстрелю и не промахнусь. Понял?

Старскрим кивнул, заглядывая Мегатрону прямо в оптику.

— И последнее, — произнёс Лорд. — Чтобы ты не забывал, что ты не кто иной, как мой подчинённый, я дам тебе задание. Запоминай. Я, Старскрим, отныне знаю кто я и где моё место. Я осознал ошибочность моих убеждений. Мне не суждено занять место лидера десептиконов. С этого момента я живу, чтобы служить одному, бессменному повелителю - Мегатрону. — мех ослабил хватку на горле сикера и приказал. — Повтори.

Старскрим медленно моргнул и, стараясь как можно спокойнее, начал говорить:

— Я... С-старскрим, отныне знаю кто я... и где моё место... Я осознал ошибочность моих... моих убеждений... Мне не стать лидером... Я недостоин... Я... Я живу, чтобы служить... Мегатрону...

— Хорошо, — похвалил Мегатрон. — А теперь иди к Саундвейву и повтори это всё под запись.

Сикер затравленно посмотрел на повелителя.

— Иди, — Мегатрон отпустил своего зама. — Как только запись будет сделана, возвращайся ко мне. А там я уже решу, преступать ли тебе к твоим обязанностям или нет.

 

Сейчас до Старскрима неожиданно дошло. Мегатрон не собирался убивать его! Ну, да, лидер заманил его в шахту, грозился пушкой. Но. Если бы Мегатрон на самом деле желал деактивации Старскрима, то тот бы не вернулся на Немезис. Получается, Лорд хотел заставить зама признать свои ошибки и раскаяться в них. А ещё, он смог поставить гордого сикера на колени. Может, Мегатрон, когда увидел Старскрима, который больше не мог держать тот шлаков валун, начал улыбаться именно из-за этого?

Старскрим увидел в другом конце коридора связиста.

— Саундвейв, стой! — крикнул сикер, оторвавшись от стены, и направился к притормозившему меху. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты записал кое-что. Записываешь?

Саундвейв кивнул. Старскрим шумно провентилировал воздух и начал повторять те слова, которые были продиктованы Мегатроном.


End file.
